Bags and suitcases of the professional type, which have excellent mechanical properties such as high resistance to impacts and accidental dropping and/or a hermetic seal in order to prevent the penetration of liquids of various kinds, capable of damaging the contents of the bag, are currently commercially widespread.
These containers are constituted typically by two half-shells made of rigid material in order to ensure the desired impact resistance; at least one of such half-shells has a perimetric slot, which is adapted to accommodate a gasket made of rubber (for example EPDM), which by mating with a suitable abutment surface provided in the other half-shell ensures the hermetic seal.
The production process is entrusted to an assigned operator, who after spreading a layer of adhesive material on the gasket in order to ensure its fixing within the perimetric slot assembles the two half-shells manually.
However, this solution is not free from drawbacks.
First of all, the need to resort to a layer of adhesive material in order to ensure the fixing of the gasket entails an increase in the number of items of the parts list, with the obvious unpleasant consequences in logistic terms and therefore in economic terms.
Further, it should be considered that resorting to materials that are potentially dangerous and harmful for health, such as indeed the adhesives that constitute the adhesive layer, entails a series of safety measures for their storage and treatment.
Finally, the intervention of an operator heavily affects the production cost: in view of the need to offer products at increasingly competitive prices, this leads to a reduction in the marginality of such product.